The Day the Music Died
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: When Michael and Maria go their seperate ways, they run into each other both as musicians a year later. But Maria holds a secret that will change Michael's life forever, but is there ever a time when it's too late to tell?
1. Day 2

I Do not own anything from ROSWELL or the musicial lyrics I use.

_ Day two_. Maria DeLuca thought to herself. Day two of feeling sick as a dog and no sleep. She looked over her shoulder at the other side of the bed where her boyfriend of six years was fast asleep just as he was every night.

If there was only one thing that Maria knew about him it was that once Michael Guerin was asleep very little could wake him. Not even her tossing and turning and groaning in pain could cause him to stir. Not that she wanted to be kept company by a grouchy alien but anything would be better then being sucked into watching infomercials until the morning news started. She was burning up, the sweat was beading down her temples causing her hair to stick she pushed it away to find her hands soaked, as she stared at the ceiling.

Just when she thought she might have gotten comfortable Michael rolled over and draped his arm around Maria's chest and his head near her shoulder.

She was too hot; she couldn't take Michael's heavy body heat mixing with hers.

"Michael, I'm too hot right now." She told him as she tried to move underneath him. When he didn't shift she spoke again. "Michael, move." She started shoving him back to his side of the bed, which caused him to wake.

"What- what's wrong?" He asked while his eyes adjusted to the dark. When he moved his hand he realized that Maria was sweating profusely. "Why are you sweating so much?" He asked a little more coherent and with a sound of alarm in his voice.

"Nothing, I just hot." She brushed off. Turning on her side to face away from him.

Michael reached over and touched her forehead. "You're not just too hot Maria, your burning up. What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I've been sick the last few days and these hot flashes are just part of the package." She rolled over to face him again. "I'll be fin-." She cut herself off due to the increased amount of saliva in her mouth. "I'll be sick." She managed before running to the bathroom.

Michael followed her to make sure she was alright. "Maria, baby, we need to get you to the hospital." He said joining her near the toilet.

Maria was hugging the rim with one arm while trying to look Michael in the eye. "I'm sure it's just the stomach flu, I'll be fine in a couple of days. I just need to rest. I'm gonna call in sick tomorrow." She assured him.

"I'll stay with you okay?" He smoothed her hair from her face which was paler then usual, as well as her lips. She looked like death was knocking on her door.

"Michael, it's just a bug, time is all it will take. Give me a few days and it will all be fine. There's no reason for both of us to miss work. It's not something we can afford right now. I'll be fine really." She reassured him.

"Are you sure? Because I have a few days coming up, if you want me to stay with you."

"No, really, I'll be okay. I'd rather have you take your days off when I'm not making out with the toilet." She smiled a small smile.

"Okay, you want to go back to bed, or you think your still gonna be sick?" He asked still running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." She told him as she started to get up.

Michael grabbed her arm and helped her then grabbed on to her waist and flushed the toilet for her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." She spoke once again.

Michael helped her into bed then laid down next to her holding her in his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You know you can't wake me up all on your own." He smiled.

"Yeah, you're a log." She teased him. Running her hands down his arm.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She responded.

Michael kissed her forehead before shutting his eyes again. "Try and get some sleep."

"Mmm." She muttered before crashing.

It wasn't long after that Michael was out again too.


	2. Pink or Blue

As Maria walked up and down the aisle of the local drug store she couldn't decide what she needed. Anti-nausea or flu medicine. Finally getting sick of looking at the same things she started looking at the other side of the aisle, which was feminine hygiene and included pregnancy tests. Staring at all the different tests she began to wonder.

After looked at them for about ten minutes she chose a box then grabbed two more off the shelf quickly. As she walked by the anti-nausea products again and snagged a bottle with pink liquid in it then headed to pay for her purchases.

_Okay, just put them on the counter and get your money out. There's nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of people buy them. Hey, sometimes guys buy them. No need to be embarrassed._ _It's probably not even anything to be worried about you just are making sure. You're ruling it out. Liz's probably taking one before. So why haven't I, I mean I did have sex before Liz and Max did. This is totally nothing to be ashamed of._

It was Maria's turn at the check out making her a little bit more embarrassed.

"You're pregnant." The cashier said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Maria said whipping her head to look at the cashier with wide eyes.

"You have all the classic signs. Morning sickness hence this," She picked up the pink bottle. "But, you not quite sure yet so you have these." She then pointed to the tests.

"I'm not pregnant. They're for a friend. She was too sick to come to the store." Maria tried to convince her.

"Okay, but, honey, by admitting they're really for you would explain the massive bags." The cashier pointed to her own face.

Maria hadn't even thought about what she looked like when she left the house. She just knew she was in a break between throwing up.

"Okay, fine you win, can you please just ring me up now? I'd like to leave." Maria told her to stop her from making a scene in front of the other costumers.

"That will be 33 even."

Maria thrusted the money at her and left the store quickly.

"Congratulations!" The cashier called after her.

Maria sat on the edge of the tub biting her nails while she stared at the six white sticks sitting on the edge of the sink. She looked at the mini digital clock she brought in with her. Two more minutes.

The slamming of the front door pulled her eyes from sink.

"Maria?" Michael called.

"I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a minute!" She Shouted back to stop him from entering…she hoped. She knew she'd be upset if she was pregnant but Michael would probably blow up the house.

"You okay?" He called from out the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She called back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sick." She said a little more quietly.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital. It might not be the stomach flu."

"Yeah." She said under her breath. She glanced at the clock once more. Times up. All the sudden Maria couldn't feel her legs and they wouldn't move. Using her hands she pushed her self up from the tub and walked to the counter with her eyes closed. Holding her breath she slowly opened them.

They were all blue. Positive.

Maria wanted to break down and cry right there. But she didn't she held it in because she knew she couldn't tell Michael right now. She threw all the tests in the garage then took the bag out and tied it up. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see Michael leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take the trash out real quick." She tried to move past him but he blocked her. _Oh, my god he knows! No, he doesn't you idiot it's Michael, he's too dense to know. Just play it cool. Play it sick._

"Let me do. You should be in bed anyways." He took the bag away from her hand. She knew she needed another cover-up.

"Okay, but there's a few more that need to go out in the kitchen."

"I'll get em. You just go lay down and I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her on the cheek then left the room.

What was she going to do? She couldn't tell Michael right now, but would there ever be a time when she could. She couldn't picture Michael as a dad at this point in his life or herself as a mom. She just wasn't ready. She thought she would be out of Roswell before she started a family. She didn't want to end up like her mother, to have Michael walk out on her and the baby, leaving her to be a single parent. She just wasn't gonna have it.


	3. Doubts

"Wow." Was all Liz Parker-Evans could say as she and Maria sat on a bench near a park. "So, you haven't told Michael yet?"

"No. and thinking about it now I'm—I'm not so sure that having a baby is the best thing. We'd be drawing attention to ourselves especially when the baby starts blowing things up when they cry." Maria just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Maria, there's only a 25 chance that the baby would have any alien powers. I mean look at Zan, he came from two human-alien hybrids and he was completely human. It's likely that yours and Michael's will be.

"It's just that the image of Michael completely freaking out keeps playing over and over in my head.

"Maria, Michael loves you. He's not gonna just run away." Liz tried to reassure her.

"Are you so sure? I mean that's what Michael does. I can't count how many times Michael has wanted to run away from something. He thinks that's the answer for everything. From running away from the FBI to panicking about humans who know his secret, it's just what he does." Maria started to feel the tears well up behind her eyelids as she closed them again. She knew the minute she opened them, they would stream down.

"Whatever you decide, I'll always be there for you." Liz placed her arm around Maria's shoulders to comfort her.

Maria leaned into Liz and began crying openly.

"What am I gonna do?" Maria said in between sobs.

"I don't know. I can't tell you what to do Maria, but my suggestion is talk to Michael about it, it might give you some clarity."

"Or make it worse."

Liz didn't know what else to say, so she stayed quite.

It was a little after midnight when Maria finally walked in the house. She had barely closed the door before Michael came out of the bedroom.

"Where were you?" He said a little angry as if she was a child.

"I was out with Liz." She said calmly.

"Why didn't you call? I've been worried sick, I thought you might have collapsed or you were kidnapped by someone."

Maria was a little thrown back by Michael's last comment.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself Michael, I don't need a watch dog!" Maria was now getting angry herself.

"Maria, there are people out there after me, and they'll take you to get to me! You think I want that to happen? No, that's why I want to know where you are; I want to make sure you're safe!"

"You think I don't know that! Christ, it's bad enough to have Max breathing down all our necks about being careful, I don't need it from you too!"

"I don't give a shit if you think you need it or not, you're getting it!" Michael snapped back.

"Fuck you, Michael!" She stormed to their room and closed the door. She heard Michael throwing things around.

_So much for good news _Maria thought to herself. _Is this how it was always gonna be? Michael pitching a fit every time I come in late? _That made Maria even less interested in telling Michael about the baby.

But she wasn't going to worry about it now. She wanted to be asleep before Michael came to bed. Things were bad. She didn't want to make them worse.

Michael waited about an hour-in-a-half before going into the bedroom. He knew that there would be hell to pay later. He had been wanting to tell Maria something when she got home. But he had been hoping it would have been earlier then midnight.

After they came back to Roswell Maria had gotten back into her music even more then ever. It wasn't too long before she had music managers and labels breathing down her neck wanting her to tour and record. But after the last time with Dominique she wasn't that anxious to do it again. Michael had gotten use to the non stop music, so much in fact that he himself had started to mess around with it. He had found a guy name Steve who could play the electric guitar and a girl Rachael who played to drums like she was born to. They had an amateur demo that he wanted her to hear.

But part of him was scared, not really scared. Because he would never admit that to her or anyone. Maybe it was more embarrassment. He knew that she would be proud of him.

As he watched her sleep he wondered where they would be five years from now. Would they still be in Roswell? Have kids? Get married? Running from the Special Unit? Would they even be together?

He thought back to a time-before he really knew Maria-when all she worried about was being Liz Parker-Evans wacky friend. He remembered in fourth grade he pushed her down on the playground. He did it because something about her bugged him, she gave off a vibe he didn't think he liked, but five years later she still had that same vibe, which then drew him to her. He saw her every now and then in the halls when they started middle school she always seemed so happy, but she wasn't that way now. He thought she was happy, but it wasn't the same. Not when you have the government hunting you down like an animal. As long as he was around Maria would never be the way she was in fourth grade. She would never be the same carefree little girl that she was on the playground. And it was all because of him.


	4. Wake Up Call

When Maria woke up she looked at the clock, it read 10:30 AM. Usually Michael woke her up when he was getting ready for work loudly, why hadn't he today. She knew that it was impossible for him to be that quite.

"Michael?" She sat up and noticed that all of Michael's draws were opened. She got out of the bed and walked over to them…they were also empty. She went into the bathroom; all his stuff in there was gone too. "Michael!" She said louder going into the living room even his Metallica CD's were missing.

Starting to panic a little Maria grabbed the phone and dialed Liz and Max's number.

Three rings later Max answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Max, is Michael over there?" Maria said sounding desperate.

"No, why?"

"Have you talked to him at all?" Maria asked completely ignoring the question.

"Not since yesterday morning." Max replied.

"Oh my god!" Maria started to hyperventilate before she dropped the phone

"Maria, what's wrong, what happened? Maria!" She could hear Max calling to her but was frozen in her tracks.

It had finally hit her, Michael had left…left her…and left the baby he didn't know he had. She finally collapsed to the floor sobbing. She hadn't cried this hard since she thought Michael was seeing someone else, some woman named Juanita who turned out to be a dance teacher.

When she finally stopped crying she starting thinking but, she couldn't wrap her finger around why Michael took off. Was it because he feared for her safety, or because he wanted out? Was it an alien or human thing?

In the end she just gave up and went to her mom's. If there was one thing her mother knew it was being walked out on with a kid.

Maria sat in her car for a few minutes before finally getting out. She was nervous for some reason; maybe it was because she knew her mother thought a great deal of Michael. He had been there for them both when Alex died…he'd taken care of them. Not sure if she should just walk in or not Maria rang the door bell. While waiting for her mom to come to the door tears started filling her eyes again. A few seconds later the door was being opened and Maria looked up at her mother's young face.

"Maria, sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Maria cried openly and reached out to hug her mom.

She took her in her arms and stroked her back. "It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." She reassured her.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Her mom asked her after Maria told her story.

"I don't know what I should do. What if I never see him again? This baby will be the only thing I have left of him. But them again I'm risking there be too much of Michael in her."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"She'll be part alien. Blowing stuff up or messing with people's minds. She'll be on the run her whole life or being worried that someone is out there to get her. To live in fear like Michael does everyday." This was the seventh time she had broken down since being at her mothers. "What do I do mom?" She asked between sobs and sniffles.

"I can't make that decision for you Maria. Only you know what to do."

"Well, I can tell you three's no way I can afford a baby with my waitressing job."

"What about your music?" Her mom said giving situations.

"What about it?"

"Didn't you say there were a lot of people interested in signing you to labels?"

"Yeah, I guess." She had forgotten all about telling her mom that.

"Maria, this could be the chance you've been waiting for. No attachments and a baby who needs you. And if it doesn't work out then you can always come here."

Maria was trying to think of all the different people who had given her their cards. One in particular stuck out. Ray Robinson, he worked with rising stars that preformed as opening bands to larger musicians, and he was really flexible. His tours didn't last more then a few weeks at a time.

Maybe her mom was right. Maybe now was the time to start up again. Time to shine.


End file.
